Final Fantasy X3 Reunitation
by Tohru Honda2
Summary: Well... this story is about Tidus comeing back into the future from the past and all of sudden Well? You'll find out. Tee hee.
1. Yuna and Tidus: reunited

Final Fantasy X-3 Reunited

Hiya I'm Tohru honda2 and this is my first story.  
There might be some mess ups! . But I am sure you'll enjoy it.  
Please comment Pwetty Pwease!

chapter one yuna and tidus reunited.

Yuna, Rikku and, Paine were sitting at the end of a pond,  
were the a big tree was,sorounded by water, in Macalania with there feet in the water (Except 4 Paine) talking about there previous adventure.  
"I can't believe we defeated that thing." Said Rikku, looking up in amazement. "Why not?", Asked Yuna. "Because, we are sooo small and it's sooo big!", replyed Rikku, Stretching out her arms side to side trying to measure it with her hands. Yuna stared out at the tree trying to remember that kiss she got from Tidus, in the pond in front of them. "I can't even remember his face", Said Yuna.  
And both rikku and Paine looked at her. "I really need to visit the farplane some time." She looked at her freinds and smiled. Paine looked back at the tree. "WOW! Yuna, I just remembered we did defeat 'Sin' and I think it or should I say Jecht was bigger then that Vegnagon thing we defeated.", Yelled Rikku. "mmm maybe.", Replyed Yuna,  
Lowering her head. "Yuna do you see that!", Yelled Paine, Pointing at the tree.  
Yuna looked up while Rikku stood up staring at the orb in the tree.  
Yuna got this look on her face and yelled, "What is"  
Then there was a big flash of light and YRP ducked down together,  
And when the light disapeared there floating over the water was tidus with his eyes closed.  
End of chapter 1

I hope you liked the 1st part. .  
It took me 4Ever! well heres the next chap! 0

Chapter two The brakedown.

Yuna got up from her painful position, with a great big "OWWW"  
She looked at the tree, and saw Tidus just floating there over the water. "TIDUS!", she yelled, and ran towards the end of the land.  
"Y-Yuna?", Tidus mumbled, and started to open his eyes. "TIDUS,  
she yelled again. Tidus opened his eyes all the way and his vision was foggy.  
He looked down cause he realized he couldn't feel the ground, "AHHHHHHH,  
he yelled, and started moving his hands and feet as he fell. The splash made yuna cover her eyes, once the water was gone she ran into the water. She helped Tidus back up and asked,  
"T-Tidus, Is that you?" he looked at her in amazement and swung his arm around "Yeah. Who did you think it was?" "I can tell you who I hoped you were.", she said smiling at him.  
"Ha ha ha", he chuckled, "You havent changed a bit, Yuna." Heh heh I guess i haven't"  
"AHHHHHHH HELP!" yelled a voice that everybody reconized. A little baby boy ran by naked past them,  
"Come here JR!", yelled wakka comeing around the corner holding a diaper in his hand.  
"Uh...Wakka, What happened?" Yuna asked. "Oh Jr. got away from me again.",he said, turning around to face the Gullwings, "WHOA DUDE! ITS TIDUS!" He yelled looking towards the pond in amazement.  
"Hiya.", tidus said, while he raised arm in greeting. "Tidus my man! You act like you havent been gone for 4 years." "Heh heh" he chuckled, as he put his arm behind his head, "Have you been doing your Blitzball thing, Wakka." "No, I've kinda been busy watching Jr." He said. "Oh Yeah! I can't believe you have a kid! Wakka!" "Yeah me and Lu got married. its been kinda busy!", Wakka said, picking up his baby boy.  
"WHAT! YOU AND LULU! I knew you guys were meant ta be!", Tidus said, getting out of the water with Yuna. "you did.", Wakka looked at tidus in surprise. "Well yeah, the way you two argued at each other all the time and, how Lulu would talk about you. MMM always talking about you." Wha- you'r kidding me, arent you soldier?" "Nope.", tidus replyed, calmly. Wakka had his eyes wide open when all of the sudden they started to hear some loud noices outside, "What could tha-", but Wakka was interupted by a loud "WAKKA!", everybody seemed to remember the voice they all turned to the enterence, "WAKKA!", she cried again,  
"YES LUCIL! WHAT IS WRONG!", he yelled, as she came around the corner. She stopped at his feet and tryed to catch her breath,  
"Every...thing...is...is...(Weeze)...every...body...", she shook her head and pointed towards the exit.  
Wakka and Tidus looked at each other, nodded, and ran off. YRP looked at each other a little confused and relised if it was Captain Lucil of the Highroad HQ there MUST be something wrong.  
End of chapter two!

I know these chapters have been super short!  
but I'll try to make longer. . Kays? I'm not going to make chapter 3 on this page but I hope you enjoyed the first 2! Holer at me KAY!  
Love ya'll,  
Tohru Honda 2 


	2. The chocobo bite

Hiya I hope you guys think this one is better see I didn't really mean to put 2 chapters on my last page,I kinda got carried away I am sorry if i confused everyone so I am going to start to put one chapter on each page and try TRY to make them longer.  
So heres chapter 3!  
Tohru Honda2

The bite from a Chocobo 

As they were running past the guards for Bevelle Tidus asked, "Yuna? Isn't Bevelle like supposed to be torn down or beaten down or...something? Ever sence you pumbelled Sin to a pulp"  
"No" Yuna explanned, "Bevelle is still striving because of there new leader Preater Baralai and the preater has made a group called 'New Yeven' which is held at Kilika Temple and the Kilika Village has a group called 'The Youth league'  
and it is at the Mushrum Rock Road right now anyway they are making a HQ in Kilika. Well...not exactly in kilika more like in far out into the lake in front of Kilika. They were at each others necks for a while untill me and rikku and Paine destroyed a machina called Vegnagon and they were at peace."

"I've got a lot of catching up to do.", Tidus looking down dissapointed and upset.  
"You have NO idea Tidus." she looked at him and smiled trying to make him smile too,  
and it worked he smiled back but not like his normal smile, it looked, sad.  
"Anyway, Yuna, theres a mess up we have to fix." He said staring at the people running around on chocobos na d on foot looking insane. "Right." she said, "but how and why are they running around like idiots"  
"Beats me." he replyed shruging his shoulders.  
Then somebody yelled out "HELP ME"  
It was Oaka the XXIII running for his life from a outraged chocobo. "HELP ME!" he cried again.

"hey Yuna its Oaka XIII I cant believe hes being chased by a chocobo its kind of amusing. Well anyways we should help him"  
They ran towards the chocobo and got right in front of it, and it stoped dead in its tracks and stared at Yuna.  
"No way!" she squelled pointing at the chocobo.  
"What Yuna?" he asked looking a little confused.  
"Thats Callis Chocobo!" She said and her hand trembled in desbalif, she didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true.  
"Calli?" asked Tidus still confused about the whole thing.  
"You know Tidus, little girl we met on the mehien highroad"  
"Thats Right!" he said slaming his fist int his palm,"Wait" he looked at Yuna, "She has a chocobo"  
"Yes thats right." she told Tidus still trembling.

She looked back at the chocobo, "Wheres Calli?" she asked the chocobo walking towards it.  
It opened its mouth as if it was going to bite her but didny it was only warning her to stay back.  
She didnt care. She didnt care about herself she only cared what happened to Calli. She had this very stern look on her face.  
as if to tell the chocobo I-dont-care!

The chocobo ran towards her and nocked her down.

"YUNA!" yelled Tidus, running towards her and acidentally pulled of one of its wings.  
"I'm okay Tidus." she said standing up, "lets just worry about Calli"  
A bush ruffled making Yuna and Tidus jump out of there skin. They were trembling when all of the sudden a little baby chocobo came out from under a limb from the bush.

yuna and Tidus bothed sighed with relive.  
"AWWWWWWWW ant it CUUUUTE!" cried Yuna walking up to it. before she got two steps towards it the chocobo jumped in front of her,  
blocking her from the chocobo. The chocobo turned its head towards the rainbow road. And there, in plain sight, laid Calli,  
not moving. 


	3. The rivival

Hiya! I can't believe I have gotten this far!  
I hope that everybody loves this story!  
I am sorry if I confused anybody before, and I am very grateful for all the reviews! I have been given great edvice!  
Thanx!  
Tohru Honda2

Chapter 4 the revive.

"Oh NO!" yelled Yuna, running up to calli scared for her with her breathing short and her heart beating slowly and sadly.  
She bent down over her, "Calli? A-are you...?" Calli didn't move. "Calli!", she cryed "NO!" Tidus put her hand on Yunas shoulder, she looked up at him and he shook his head.

"TIDUS!" she yelled at him, "SHE ISN"T I WONT BELIEVE IT!" she looked back at Calli she noticed all her features she had two pigtails with the pigtail holders half way down the pigtail, her face with no pimples but a long cut down her face that Yuna hoped that wouldn't leave a scar, she had long eyelashes, and thin lips that were dry.

"Tidus we have to do something!" she looked back up Tidus noticing that Wakka, Rikku and, Paine were working hard to help everybody, "Tidus?" she saw he almost looked like he was in a trance, "Tidus, hello."

He bent down.

"TIDUS?" she waved her hand back and forth across his face, "Answer ME?"

He put his hand on Calli.

"I know I am worried too." She said very calm, "Huh, Tidus what a-are-?"

A light started caomeing out of his hand into Calli.

She looked at it and her heart skipped a beat.

"TIDUS! This can't, NO WAY!"

BAMMMMM! The light looked like it exploded!

She fanted.  
She dreamt that Tidus was holding something, a red rock, his eyes were closed, concetrating.

"Tidus?" She thought, "What my-my voice. I-I can't speak."

The light started to glow a bright red light.

"OH NO!", she thought, "NO this can't-NO NO NO! its not even supposed to exist! My dad used to tell me stories about it,  
but..."

Tidus started to scream!

She woke, her heart beating violentlly in her chest. She could hardly breath.  
She put her hand on her chest.

"Okay!" She said to herself, "just a dream...but...could it...?"

She heard voices outside the tent, she peake outside it was still dark, she saw Tidus and Wakka talking,  
"yeah I know. I'll take care of it"  
"Good." replyed Wakka, as he walked off.  
Tidus scrached his head, sighed, Yuna remembered the pearcing scream she heard in her dream.

He turned and saw Yuna, He smiled slightlly.  
as he walked towards her she started to think, "Could he really have used that stone to come back here?" She shook her head,  
"No No way It would've almost killed him, Almost, Maybe...he could have."

"hiya Yuna you just fanted I was really worried"  
Tidus said to her.

"No Tidus don't worry about me wheres Calli, better yet is she alive."

"Oh don't worry about her, she is walking around building her strength-"

"REALLY!" Yuna interupted, "Thats not good she sould be in bed reasting!"

"WOAH! Calm down, Yuna. shes fine, don't worry."

"What don't worry? Thats crazy she was really hurt back there!"

She ran past him, "okay where would she be Tidus?"

"in the crusaders-opps I mean the hotel tent over there."

"THANKS TIDUS!" She yelled back at him.

As she ran towards the hotel tent she started thinking again, "I know, I shoulda talked to him about what happened to Calli and how he got back here, but...I..."

She got there.

"CALLI!", she yelled in the tent.

"Over here Yuna!"

"Calli, you can walk?"

She asked surprised.

"Yeah Yuna, Anyways have you seen my Chocobo?" she asked looking side to side.

Yuna looked at her in surprise.

"WOW! she actually still wants to be with her chocobo after it atacked her."

she turned her head smiled and said, "No. heh"  
I hope you guys thought this was good. .+ I'll upgrade soon.  
Tee hee. 


End file.
